


Caught in the Act

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the silence that followed, Heyes could clearly hear the click of a hammer being pulled back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

"Freeze."

In the silence that followed, Heyes could clearly hear the click of a hammer being pulled back, the gun being cocked. His face was transformed in an instant from the joyful anticipation of an easy score to the almost comic despair of one who knew the jig was up.

"Hands in the air."

He obediently lifted his hands above his head, cursing inwardly at his rotten luck.

"On your feet, now!"

He awkwardly rose up from his knees; almost losing his balance, but managing to stand up with his hands still raised. He felt something hard prod him in the back, and he groaned.

"Aw, damn it, Kid! I didn't mean any harm! I was jus—"

"You was just gonna look for your birthday present, after I told you not to."

Heyes turned to face Kid, who had holstered his pistol but was still holding out the piece of firewood he'd used to nudge Heyes with.

"'Sides, it ain't under the floor boards, so you can just go ahead and cover that back up," Kid said as he waved the stick warningly.

"Well, where the hell is it then?" Heyes grumbled as he went to work replacing the planks he'd so painstakingly removed.

Kid watched impassively, his arms crossed in front of him. Under his hand, he could feel the hard circle of a pocket watch in his shirt, nestled safely against his heart.


End file.
